


Adorable Bin No Longer

by Hyukbinnies



Series: Works from a generator [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukbinnies/pseuds/Hyukbinnies
Summary: One afternoon we talk.





	Adorable Bin No Longer

 Moonbin was thinking about Minhyuk again.

 

 

Minhyuk was a stupid actors with long legs and beautiful hands.

 

Moonbin walked over to the window and reflected on his dull surroundings.

 

He had always hated idyllic Liverpool with its greasy, grubby gates.

 

It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stressed.

 

Then he saw something in the distance,

or rather someone.

 

 

 

It was the a stupid figure of Minhyuk .

 

Moonbin gulped.

 

He glanced at his own reflection.

 

He was an adorable, gentle, tea drinker with strong legs and scrawny hands.

 

His friends saw him as a friendly friend.

 

Once, he had even helped a homeless old lady recover from a flying accident.

 

But not even an adorable person who had once helped a homeless old lady recover from a flying accident,

was prepared for what Minhyuk had in store today.

 

The rain hammered like screaming cats, making Moonbin lonely all over again.

 

Moonbin grabbed a broken vase that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

 

 

As Moonbin stepped outside and Minhyuk came closer,

he could see the cloudy glint in his eye. Minhyuk gazed with the affection of 805 wild racid rabbits.

He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

 

Moonbin looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the broken vase.

 

 

"Minhyuk, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with sad feelings,

like two delightful,

defeated dogs laughing at a very lovable snow storm,

which had ballad music playing in the background and two brutal uncles walking to the beat.

 

Moonbin studied Minhyuk's long legs and beautiful hands.

Eventually, he took a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry," began Moonbin in apologetic tones,

"but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Minhyuk."

 

Minhyuk looked afraid, his emotions raw like a nervous, new newspaper.

 

Moonbin could actually hear Minhyuk's emotions shatter into 8560 pieces.

 

 

Then the stupid actors hurried away into the distance.

 

Not even a cup of tea would calm Moonbin's nerves tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
